ours mask of love
by lunaweasleycullen14
Summary: Bella es una chica con muy poca gracia y es obligada a ir a el baile de disfrazez donde se topara con un lindo chico de ojos verdes dizfrazado de flash ENTREN LINDA HISTORIA AUN Q MAL SUMMARY
1. INTRODUCCION

Capitulo I ¿ POR QUE NOS MUDAMOS?

Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero odio que lo digan completo, así que todos me llaman Bella mi madre es Renne y mi padre es Charlie aun están casados pero vivíamos separados por sus trabajos, mi papa Charlie es el jefe de la policía de forks y mi mama Renne es una famosa diseñadora de modas en Phoenix vivimos con ella (¿vivimos quienes?) pues mis hermanos Emmett, Marie y Yo. Mis padres siempre viajaban en sus aniversarios pues estaban muy orgullosos de que a pesar de la distancia se seguían amando. En vacaciones ya sean de navidad, verano, semana santa íbamos a forks a pasar las vacaciones ahí todos juntos en familia. Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían pues Renne estaría de gira por todo el mundo y no estaría en un lugar estable hasta un año. así que mis hermanos, mis padres y yo habíamos decidido que iríamos a vivir en forks con el todo estaba ya listo las maletas las habitaciones en casa de Charlie solo esperaríamos hasta el verano para tomar las vacaciones allá y entrar al principio de semestre en el instituto de forks.


	2. Comienzo

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste es mas largo y es la continuación de la descripción de la familia de bella como son sus nuevos amigos etc.…**

**Los personajes no son míos son de stephanie Meyer la trama si es mía**

…

BELLAPVO

Bueno Emmett que puedo decir Emmett es Emmett psicológicamente a veces parece un niño de 10 años pero también puede parecer el hermano mayor sobre protector, moleston, juguetón, el es un año mayor que Marie y yo pero le encanta Harry Potter, los simsons, the big band theory, Malcolm y un montón de programas para chiquillos. Físicamente es alto su piel es clara, su cabello es negro y un poco ondulado, es un fortachón (ya que va al gimnasio todas las tardes) sus ojos son color miel.

Marie es mi melliza pero no nos parecemos en nada, soy mayor que ella por unos minutos, su forma de ser es tan loca le encanta la moda, todo lo que tenga que ver con zapatos, bolsos, aretes, maquillaje, ropa y otros accesorios (están como mama), y le gusta intentar siempre persuadirme para que me arregle mas. Físicamente es alta (no tanto como Emmett) su cabello tiene un color cobrizo como pelirrojo y es ondulado como el de Emmett, sus ojos son miel igual que los de Emmett su tono de piel también es clara (creo que es mas melliza de Emmett que mía).

Y yo pues no se que decir de mi soy muy tímida a decir verdad adoro los libros, la música clásica, la música de piano (quise aprender a tocarlo pero como soy muy torpe fue todo un desastre) me gustan los Beatles, el rock casi de todo tipo de música y mis programas de tv casi los mismos que a Emmett ya que me ha obligado a verlos desde que tengo memoria. Físicamente bah!

Mi cabello es castallo oscuro y es lacio, mis ojos son cafés como chocolate iguales a los de Charlie, soy un poco mas blanca que mis hermanos, siempre uso mi cabello amarrado en una coleta o en un chongo, uso unas gafas un poco toscas pero me agradan, mi ropa es mas holgada que la de Marie mas mis jerséis.

Ya tenemos 4 meses desde que llegamos a vivir en forks, el primer mes de vacaciones nos la pasmos genial fuimos a port ángeles a ver una película, un día soleado (de esos que casi no hay en forks) fuimos a la playa la push, tuvimos un maratón de películas en las cuales Emmett no dejaba de actuar como niño chiquito pidiendo películas para niños como la de toy story o Monter inc. Marie nos llevo al centro comercial a mi me arrastro por que me negaba a ir (es que me aburro tanto, odio comprar a menos que no sea necesario) pero me alegro ir al centro comercial por que al ir a comprar un helado por el cual Emmett estaba haciendo berrinche como niño pequeño conocimos a tres chicos..

_Flashback_

_-Yo quiero un helado, quiero un helado- decía Emmett con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y haciendo un puchero_

_- ya basta Emmett, ya te dije que lo compraremos cuando salgamos de esta tienda- decía Marie mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito de su bolso_

_- vamos Emmett yo te acompaño a comprar tu helado- dijo bella mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca sacándolo de la tienda, en las manos bella llevaba aproximadamente 10 bolsas mientras que Emmett otras 10_

_- a donde crees que vas Isabella- gritaba Marie corriendo tras de ellos con otras 10 bolsas_

_- ya escuchaste a acompañar a Emmett para que compre su helado-_

_Llegaron a la fila de la tienda de helados y estaba detrás de tres chicos bueno en realidad dos chicas y un chico el cual llevaba mas de 30 bolsas en las manos y les decía _

_Por favor se los suplico, no podemos irnos ya a casa mi programa de the big band theory ya va a comenzar _

_Jacob todavía nos faltan los zapatos primito a si que te aguantas_

_Cuando Emmett escucho lo que el chico dijo sus ojos brillaron, asi que no resistió y toco el hombro del chico y cuando este se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba le pregunto_

_¿Te gusta the big band theory?-_

_Si me encanta y ¿a ti?-_

_También la adoro, hola mi nombre es Emmett y ellas son mis hermanas, Bella y Marie- dijo este señalándonos a cada una de nosotras_

_Hola mi nombre es Jacob mucho gusto- dijo tomando la mano de Emmett- a por cierto estas dos locas de atrás ¡auch!- grito al ganarse un golpe en la nuca por parte de la chica rubia y un golpe en el brazo de la chica morena- son Ángela mi hermana-señalo a la morena que además llevaba gafas- y Jessica mi prima-dijo después mostrando a la rubia-_

_Mucho gusto- dijimos las cuatro a la vez y empezamos a reír como locas, nos toco nuestro turno de pedir helados y yo les dije que invitaba los, pedí seis conos y caminamos juntos, platicando y saliendo de la heladería las chicas hicimos nuestras compras juntas o más bien las de Marie y Jessica que nos dieron a cargar todo a Jacob, Emmett, Ángela, y a mí._

_Jacob, Ángela y Jessica nos contaron la historia de su vida Jacob y Ángela eran hermanos y Jessica era su prima que venía de new york y vivía con ellos ya que sus padres nunca estaban en casa y a ella le daba miedo vivir en esa gran ciudad sola y con tanto dinero así que pidió permiso a sus padres y alojamiento a su tío Billy para vivir con sus primos favoritos. De hecho ellos Vivian muy cerca de nuestra casa unas cuantas casas más a la izquierda y también estudiaban justo en el mismo instituto en el cual nosotros íbamos a entrar así que ya teníamos nuevos amigos que vivían cerca de nuestra casa y además estudiaban en el mismo instituto que nosotros salimos del centro comercial con unas 50 bolsas los Swan y otras 50 los Black __**( N/A Black es el apeido de Jacob, Ángela, y Jessica y swan el de bella y sus hermanos es algo que olvide mencionar antes y ahora lo menciono) **__subimos las bolsas al jeep de Emmett y los Black subieron sus bolsas a la camioneta de Jessica._

_Jacob te invito a mi casa a ver the big band theory- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa_

_Pero que mal educado eres Emmett-dijo Marie dándole un golpe a este en el brazo- los invitamos a los tres a venir a nuestra casa ya que esta cerca de la suya que les parece- Jessica y sus primos asintieron así que cada quien subió al auto que le correspondía, Emmett arranco el jeep y Jacob (quien venía conduciendo la camioneta de Jessica) también arranco y venía detrás de Emmett._

_Llegamos rápido a nuestra casa bajamos nuestras bolsas y los Black nos ayudaron, las chicas mi hermana y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones mientras que Emmett y Jacob entraron a la sala de tv a ver si encontraban la repetición de su programa._

_Entramos a mi habitación Ángela y yo mientras que Marie y Jessica iban a la de Me_

_Marie a dejar unas bolsas (mas bien casi todas las bolsas)_

_-pues esta es mi habitación Ángela pasa adelante- Ángela entro a mi habitación, mi habitación estaba pintada de un color lila, la colcha de mi cama era morada, tenia 2 libreros llenos de libros claro, en mi escritorio estaba mi pequeña laptop en realidad era una notbook roja, en el mismo escritorio estaban varios libros abiertos, también tenía a un lado del escritorio un mueble con un pequeño estéreo y muchos discos, yo tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle, y a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la habitación estaba otra puerta en donde se encontraba mi propio baño y dentro de este una bañera, una regadera, un escusado, un lavabo para manos y otra puerta donde se encontraba el gran armario que compartía con Marie parecía un pasillo lleno de ropa y zapatos y al final de este se encontraba una puerta que llevaba al baño de la habitación de Marie de un lado se encontraba la ropa y zapatos de Marie (zapatillas con tacones, botas, sandalias, vestidos de noche y cockteleros, blusas de manga, sin mangas, de tirantes, con lentejuelas, vaqueros y faldas)y del otro lado mi ropa (vaqueros un poco más grandes, pants, chamaras, jerséis, blusas de manga larga, playeras de manga larga casi de todos los colores claro todo esto una talla más grande por lo menos y tenia de zapatos mis converse de todos los colores y dos que tres botas para la lluvia) le mostré todo a Ángela y empezó a reír dijo que con el tamaño de mi armario podíamos hacer otras dos habitaciones, también dijo que Marie y Jessica se parecían mucho al igual que nosotras y que le agradaba conocernos y que esperaba que en un futuro pudiéramos ser las mejores amigas cuando acabo de decir esto entraron por la otra puerta Marie y Jessica, creo que Marie estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo mostrarle la casa a Jessica me pidió permiso de mostrarle mi habitación y acepte pidiendo yo a cambio mostrar su habitación a Ángela caminamos al final del gran armario hacia la puerta del otro baño, era igual la única diferencia es que tenía una plancha para el cabello, una secadora, una rizadora y miles de productos para el cabello y la piel, entramos en su habitación y era del mismo tamaño que la mía, solo que la de ella estaba pintada de un rosa pálido, la colcha de su cama era un color fiusha, también tenía un escritorio con una notbook pero en color naranja, y en vez de tener libros en sus libreros tenia millones de revistas ya que las coleccionaba, ella no tenía un equipo de sonido y miles de discos como yo ella en lugar de eso tenía un tocador con todo tipo de cosas para el arreglo(sombras de muchos colores, rizador de pestañas, labiales, brillos labiales, maquillaje mucho de él) y una ventaba que daba hacia el jardín trasero. Nuestras habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta junto con una pequeña sala de juegos en la que había un Xbox, una salita con una mesa y varios juegos de mesa, en la tercera planta se encontraba la habitación de Emmett que era bastante grande estaba pintada de azul claro y su colcha era azul rey, tenía sus series, algunas figuras de acción, películas, carros en miniatura y muchas cosas estilo Emmett y su baño que se compartía con otra habitación de huéspedes, también estaba la habitación de papa y mama con su color blanco y un baño y armario más pequeños que los nuestros. En la primera planta estaba la sala de estar, la sala de tv, el comedor, la cocina, un pequeño baño y el pequeño vestíbulo terminando de mostrarles la casa las chicas y yo entramos en la cocina y preparamos la cena, cuando terminamos de cenar terminamos entre risas y juegos, los Black tuvieron que marcharse prometiéndonos invitarnos a cenar a su casa la próxima._

_Fin del flashback_

Si recordé ese primer mes aquí en forks pero ya llevábamos cuatro meses, cuatro genial!

En el instituto mis amigas eran Ángela y Jessica claro pero conocí a Alice y a Rosalie con el poco tiempo descubrí la forma de ser de cada uno,

Ángela es un chica tímida al igual que yo su cabello es negro y es delgada y también usa gafas como yo solo que no tan toscas, ella es mi mejor amiga igual que Alice, Alice no es tan tímida pero desde el primer momento en que la conocí dijo que íbamos hacer las mejores amigas ella es bajita, su cabello es corto y también es negro sus ojos son verdes y le gusta la moda y las compras.

Jessica y Rosalie también son mis amigas pero son las mejores amigas de Marie, Jessica ella es rubia y alta le gusta lo mismo que a mi hermana es muy linda, sus ojos son de un azul oscuro, no es nada mala ni envidiosa como su prima Lauren ( si lo se tiene otra prima que vive aquí en forks y es Lauren Stanley ash!) tiene los ojos azules, y Rosalie bueno ella es no se cómo decirlo pero es la reina de la belleza es tan bonita su cabello rubio es más claro que el de Jessica, y además tiene rizos, sus ojos también son azules pero también más claros, es bastante alta, es bueno como lo dije antes muy bella no solo del físico también del corazón y es muy madura.

Emmett es muy amigo de unos chicos, el primero es Jasper, el bueno su cabello es rubio, sus ojos también son azules, es bastante guapo él es gemelo de Rosalie, y es bastante amigable. El segundo es Anthony hermano de Alice, es un chico muy tierno y juguetón, comparto matemáticas con el, sus ojos son verdes iguales a los de Alice, su cabello es café y es corto, también es bastante apuesto. El tercero es Jacob el es un chico tan encantador, amigable, ama las motos y los autos, sus ojos son negros, su cabello también es negro y es corto, su piel tiene un tono más moreno que el nuestro y también es bastante musculoso. El cuarto es ben el es muy bueno en computadoras, a demás le gusta a mi amiga Ángela, es más bajito que los demás su cabello es negro y un poco más largo que le cae sobre la frente, el color de sus ojos es café, y bueno este como ultimo Edward, el también es hermano de Alice, pero en realidad no lo conozco muy bien, y comparto la materia de biología con él, el es bastante guapo, su cabello es cobrizo y esta siempre de una forma despeinado, también es alto, y sus ojos también son verdes, pero tiene una forma diferente a los de Alice y los de Anthony que hacen que este secretamente enamorada de el.

-Bella- grito Marie sacándome de mis pensamientos –ya llegaron Alice y Rosalie vámonos-

Tome mi mochila y baje corriendo las escaleras, Salí de casa acomodándome mis gafas. Marie ya estaba en el auto rojo de Rosalie con Jessica (es un descapotable rojo) y cuando subí al porsche amarillo de Alice, Ángela ya estaba en el asiento trasero

-Bella quítate esas horribles gafas- dijo Alice quitándome las gafas del rostro

-Alice, puedes dejar de meterte con mi gafas-me queje mientras se la arrebataba de las manos y las volvía a acomodar en mis rostro

-no importa de todas maneras te las voy a quitar algún día- sonrió maliciosamente Alice

-sí, si lo que digas puedes arrancar ya se nos hace tarde-

Y así comenzaba el primer día de octubre.

…...

Bueno hay varias explicaciones que debo darles.

La familia y varios amigos de bella tienen una buena economía y es por eso que bella vive en una casa muy grande.

Viven en un lugar donde hay varias residencias de personas con buena economía (si ya se que para un lugar como forks es bastante extraño) pero en ese lugar también viven los Cullen y los Hale.

No me pregunten por qué es así la forma de ser y vestirse de Bella solo se me ocurrió así.

Y pues el próximo capítulo será algo corto son las vacaciones de Edward

Bueno bye.


	3. vacaciones de Edward

Disclamer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia si es mia y quisiera que Edward también pero no jaja

Edward PVO

Vaciones bah! las mas aburridas que eh tenido, estoy sentado en el banquillo del piano que esta en el salón, solamente lo observaba, no se me ocurria nada nuevo, fue entonces cuando solte un supiro –que pasa hermanito falta de inspiración- comento Anthony desde el suelo del salón donde estaba acostado de pecho leyendo un comic, -si algo asi le respondi. A el era al inico al que dejaba entrar cuando componía algo nuevo. Me puse de pie y Sali del salón dejando ahí a mi hermano para dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando estuve en esta me dispuse a buscar mi móvil para marcarle a Jasper. Termine encontrando mi móvil y marque.

-Hey que hay- me respondió mi amigo al otro lado de la línea

–hey Jasper- salude –estas ocupado- le pregunte mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

-mmm no de hecho estoy solo y sin hacer nada justamente iva a ir a tu casa- al otro lado de la línea se escucho como tomaba las llaves de su auto

-entonces te espero aca, podriamos jugar un partido de soccer- mientras seguia hablando ya había llegado al final de las escaleras –

-te veo alla- fue lo ultimo que escuche de mi amigo antes de que colgara el teléfono. Camine de nuevo al salón donde aun se encotraba mi hermano –Hey Anthony, Japer vendrá a jugar un partido de soccer por que no le marcas a Ben y asi seremos dos contra dos- le sugerí desde el marco de la puerta.

-si estaría bien- se puso de pie y cerro su comic –oye Anthony donde esta Alice- le pregunte antes de que saliera de la habitación –salio con Rosalie al cine- me respondió antes de salir del salón para dirigirse al su habitación y conseguir su móvil.

A los pocos minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó y al abrirla entraron Jasper y Ben, nos dirigimos al patio trasero donde pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando soccer.

Y asi pase casi todas la vacaciones de verano jugando soccer por la tardes, pues no podía acercarme al piano, ya que cuando lo intentaba me invadía la frustacion.

….

Bueno si se que el capitulo es corto pero aun Edward no tiene mucho que contar y es como una introducción ok quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que han agregado esta hitoria a favoritos, alerta etc. Encerio muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que lo leen y una disculpa por la tardenza prometo ya no tardar tanto en escribir y si quieren culpar a alguien de que no escribo culpen a los foros de rol de crepúsculo y Harry potter si me la vivo en estos pero bueno saludes y cuídense mucho nos leemos en el proximo


End file.
